The Only One
by LoveForeverAlways
Summary: Sequel to Bad Romance, picks up where that left off. AxB, M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, hello again. ****I decided to start this earlier than I originally planned. Writing became much more interesting than revision. And, as a friend pointed out, if I fail, I can always re-sit. ;D**

**So, sequel time. ****No idea where I'm taking this, by the way. I'll just go with the flow, I suppose. Also no idea when I'll be able to update again but oh well. **

**Oh, and before I forget, this is dedicated to Laura, cause she keeps reminding me that I promised . :P**

**Don't own the characters, (I checked again), and I also don't own the song that the title's come from. Evanescence by the way. **

**As always, review my lovely people. ****Let me know if it's any good. **

I was woken up from the excellent dream that I was having by the feel of someone's weight beside me on the couch that I'd been sleeping on for the past few days. Begrudgingly, I opened my eyes to see my amused-looking girlfriend sat beside me, smirking.

"What? Can't a girl get any sleep around here?"

"I think you just want to get back to your dream. Sounded like you were having fun." Amusement was sparkling deep in her eyes, and I felt a blush come on when I realised why she was laughing.

"Oh God."

"See. That isn't the first time you've said that since I came down here." I picked up the pillow that I didn't currently have my face buried in and aimed it at her, but when I looked up she'd caught it neatly and was still laughing at the mortification on my face. "It could have been worse. It might not have been me that found you. Imagine if it had been my parents. Or _Emmet_."

I shuddered a little at the thought of that – I'd never hear the end of it if Emmet got word if this. Ever. Which reminded me, we still hadn't extracted any revenge on him yet.

"True." She moved closer to me, and I sat up a little so that I could kiss her softly.

"Come on, cheer up. It's not _that _embarrassing."

"Yes it is!"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at me before pulling me up so that I was practically sitting on her. "Maybe you could show me what you were dreaming about. We could do a little re-enactment."

I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through me at the combination of her words whispered against my skin and her hands on the exposed skin of my back. Not to mention how close we were sitting.

"Aliceeeeee. You're parents are upstairs."

"Your point?" Her lips were on my neck now, and my breathing was starting to get a little heavier.

"That we should be doing this here. They've been so nice. I don't think they'd approve of us having sex on their couch."

"It can be our little secret."

"Alice. No."

"Spoilsport." She pouted, crossing her arms and pushing me playfully off her. Then it was my turn to roll my eyes at her, sticking my tongue out for effect.

"Look, just a few more days and we can move out. Then you can do whatever you want with me."

"Is that a promise?"

"Sure, why not."

"You might regret that." I just laughed, more curious than anything else.

"Why'd you come down here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep. I missed you. I didn't actually plan to come down here and you know, but then I heard you talking and well . . ."

"Would your parents object to you staying down here tonight?"

"I don't know. They've been reasonably supportive of this whole thing. They might not mind. As long as they don't think we've slept together."

"Don't remove any items of clothing while you're asleep then." I pulled her against me, pressing my back against the couch as she pressed hers into me. I curled my arms around her waist, holding her where she was. In a few seconds she was asleep but I couldn't quite make it there.

Instead I decided to think. She was right – her parents _had _been supportive of us. I remembered the first day I'd seen them again – Alice had driven me straight to her place after the whole Charlie incident.

---

I'd managed to stop crying before we made it to her place. There were three cars in the driveway – Emmet's jeep, Carlisle's Mercedes and what must have been Esme's BMW.

Great. Everybody was home.

She'd led me into the house, somewhat bravely, and I couldn't help thinking about the last time I'd been there (and the things we'd got up to), so naturally I was fighting a blush as she pulled me inside. She glanced at me questioningly, but I just shook my head.

"Mom, dad? Where are you?"

"In here, Alice, honey." It was Esme that answered. I felt Alice take a deep breath beside me, and steeled myself because I really didn't know what to expect. They were in the living room, sitting with the TV on low and talking. Emmet was nowhere to be seen. They both looked up as we appeared in the doorway, looking surprised.

"Alice, what's wrong honey? Oh. Bella. What a surprise." I glanced at Alice frantically, a little scared, but she just smiled softly at me before stepping into the room.

"Um, yeah. What I wanted to talk to you about. Charlie . . .Charlie kicked Bella out. So - "

"He kicked you out? Oh, Bella I'm so sorry. Come in, sit down." A little shocked, I could really move with Alice's assistance, so she pulled me towards the empty couch located opposite her parents. Alice was looking at me expectantly, apparently wanting me to continue with the story.

"Yeah, he did. And, well, I'm eighteen, so I was going to buy a house. Around here somewhere. I ca stay with my friend, Rose, you know her? I can stay at her place while I look for somewhere, don't worry."

"Oh, no, no, no. You can stay here, Bella dear. You'll have to sleep down here, of course, but still. Your welcome in this house Bella. Always. So don't go bothering your friend, you can stay."

"Oh, Mrs Cullen, that's not - "

"Call me Esme, dear. And I wont take no for an answer. We can even help you find a place. It's no trouble, don't worry." I was stunned into silence, barely believing what I was hearing. This couldn't be real, could it? Surely not.

I didn't have this kind of luck. I mean, I already had Alice. I didn't need anything else. I didn't _deserve _anything else. She was enough.

"Mom? There's kinda something else." Alice took a deep breath before continuing. "When Bella gets this house, I want to move in with her." No-one spoke for a while, and it was making me a little nervous. Alice looked fine though, so I decided that things couldn't be too bad. And anyway, if they kicked me out as well, I always had Rose's place. Her parents couldn't kick me out – they weren't there enough to be able to kick me out.

"Well, Alice, we'll have to think about that. But you are, after all, an adult, so I suppose we cant really stop you. I think that you should both think carefully about this though. We'll leave you to it, then. Bella, did you bring your things?" It was Carlisle that broke the silence.

"Er, no. I wanted to get out of there as soon as I could. I'll go back when I know he's at work, tomorrow."

"You can borrow some of my stuff for tonight." Alice spoke from beside me, and she was almost beaming. I was glad something was going right for us. It was the first thing in a while. She then proceeded to drag me upstairs to find some stuff for me to wear.

Well, that was the excuse we used. I did lose some clothes though. We both did.

---

So that was how I ended up at Alice's place, sleeping on the couch. Her parents have been so nice to me over the last few days, I kind of don't want to ruin the tranquillity by going back to school.

See, there'd been a really bad storm the night I left Charlie's, and some of the buildings in the school had been wrecked. It had taken them a while to fix all the damage. So, we'd been stuck here.

Not that I was complaining. I had Alice's undivided attention all day, seeing as Carlisle and Esme worked all day, and we presumed that Emmet was at Rosalie's. We hardly ever saw him. I didn't really want this to end.

Of course, it'd be better if we had our own place, but that search hadn't been going very well. Nobody wanted to rent a house to an eighteen year old high school student.

But Esme had been helping, and with her we were getting somewhere. There weren't that many places that were on the market, but we checked pout any that were.

But school was a little daunting. News spread fast in Forks, it being suck a small town, and I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school already knew about me and Alice, and the fact that I'd been kicked out of my house.

And if not, they soon would.

Because we weren't going to keep pour relationship a secret. We didn't want to – we'd done that last time, and it had driven us a little insane. Not being able to act like we wanted to in public. We'd ended up cheating though, finding little alcoves and the like and stealing a few minutes together.

Not anymore though. We were going to be out, and deal with whatever people said. I didn't really know what to expect, but nothing could be worse than what my father had said, and at best we'd be treated the same.

It couldn't be that bad, right?

I hoped not. I already suspected which people would still want to be friends. Angela, for sure. And Ben, of course. I wasn't too sure about Mike. He'd probably be pissed that both the girls he'd had a thing for had gotten together. His face would be priceless.

And so would Edward's. The thought made me smile. I could imaging it now – it wouldn't take him long to figure out that I'd broken up with him because of Alice. Well, if I hadn't given him brain damage when I'd hit him.

I felt a little guilty when I though about Jake. I hadn't spoken to him for a while, not since the day at the beach. He'd called me that afternoon, but I hadn't picked up. If he called me again, I'd speak to him. If not, well, I'd have to see. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. That'd just make things a whole lot worse.

So for now, I was in my own little Bella-Alice bubble, and all too soon that bubble was going to pop. Hopefully not before I was ready.

---

I woke up late the next morning, having been awake thinking for too long. Alice was gone, and there was the sound of voices coming from the kitchen. Sleepily, I tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Mom. I couldn't sleep, so I came downstairs. We didn't have sex. I swear." I told her this would happen.

"How can I believe you?"

"Because I'm your daughter. And you should trust me."

"Can I trust you when it comes to her though? I know how much you care about her, can you be rational whilst loving her?"

"Of course I can. I know you think that me moving in with her is rash, but it's going to happen sooner or later, Mom. I love her, and that isn't going to change anytime soon, alright? Just trust me on this. It's been five years, and the way I feel about hasn't changed. Something tells me that it isn't going to fade over time."

"I know, I just . . ."

"Think I'm growing up too fast?"

"Have you been talking to your father?"

"No?" It sounded like a question, and she started laughing. After a few seconds, Esme joined in.

"Yes you have. And maybe you are growing up too fast, sweetie. You're only eighteen - "

"We've been through this. It's not age, it's maturity. I grew up fast, Mom. I had too."

"I'll never forgive myself for putting you through all that. We shouldn't have moved. I thought it was a bad idea the whole time, but I was stupid and me and your father both listened to Charlie. I'm so sorry Alice, and I know you've forgiven me, but I still haven't forgiven myself."

"It's fine, Mom. Honestly. It all worked out – I have Bella, and we're happy. I think that the time apart helped us . . .even if it _was _hard. But it all worked out. We're stronger than ever now, and I love her more than ever. So don't beat yourself up about it anymore."

The subject changed to lighter topics then, but I still didn't move. I just though about what I'd heard. Alice's part hadn't been anything new – she'd told me all that herself.

But the things Esme had said, that was new. I'd always thought that Charlie had something to do with them moving, but now I had proof. God, I couldn't believe him. Was it really so bad to have a gay daughter? Was it _normal _to react like that? To destroy her happiness so thoroughly?

I would _never _do that. To anyone. Never mind someone who was my own flesh and blood. What a tool.

Eventually I shoved myself to my feet and made my way to the downstairs bathroom that I claimed as my own in the mornings. After a quick shower I grabbed some fresh clothes from the bag I'd put in the corner.

Today was Saturday, and I had tomorrow before I had to get back to school. I didn't know what was on the agenda, but I wanted t see Rose at some point. It'd been a while since we'd had a proper conversation.

Carlisle had joined Esme and Alice in the kitchen by the time I arrived, and a few seconds later Emmet wandered in, looking tired.

"What time did you get home last night, young man?" He paused, looking like the kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and seemed to deliberate for a few moments on what his answer would be.

"Um, late?"

"How late?" Esme was in stern mother-mode now, and it was entertaining for me to watch. Renee had never had to be like this with me. It was new.

"Late."

"Past curfew? If you say no I won't believe you."

"Yeah, it was."

"Right. Unless you tell me when it was then you're grounded for three days."

"And if I tell you?"

"Then it's just for today."

"Fine. Half five."

"And where were you?" Both Alice and I smirked at the exact same second, knowing that he would have most likely been with Rose, and they would have _definitely _been doing things that Esme wouldn't have approved of.

"I was with Rose." Esme sighed, a little exasperatedly, but didn't say anything else. She handed out pancakes to everyone, and everything was silent as they ate.

"So, guys, it's going to be a nice day for once. So, what do you say to some hiking today?" Carlisle announced to the silent room. Emmet and Esme both agreed enthusiastically, but Alice hesitated, glancing at me first.

"Actually, I'm not one for hiking. In fact, I'm awful, forever falling over. But you guys should go on. I haven't seen Rose for a while, we should catch up."

"Are you sure Bella? You're always welcome to come with us."

"I know. It's just not for me. Honestly. But you all have fun." I didn't really want to be away from Alice all day, but it _had _bee a while since I'd seen Rose. Besides, she should have some time with her family without me being there all the time. It'd be good for both of us.

I helped Alice pack the things to take with her, though. That was knew to me as well, and I had no idea what half the stuff I was passing to her even was.

"You don't have to do that you know. I could stay."

"I know. But you should spend some time with your family and not all of it with me."

"But I _want _to spend all my time with you." She stepped closer as she was speaking, and my breath caught a little as she wound her arms around my neck and pressed herself against me.

"I know. But we'll have loads of time for that when we live together. I don't want you to lose your family like - "

"You haven't lost your family, they're just . . . taking a break." I laughed at the analogy, knowing that she was attempting to cheer me up.

"Yeah, sure."

"Sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Yeah, but if you stay I'm never gonna leave. You're far too irresistible for your own good."

"Oh really?" I cut her off with a brief kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist tightly, taking another step forward. One of my hands moved to the exposed skin of her lower back, and she moaned softly at the contact.

I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, my tongue twisting with hers and her hands fisted tightly into my hair, holding me to her. We broke apart reluctantly, and even then it was only so that I could move my kisses to her neck, encouraged by her breathing growing steadily heavier.

"You know, I do actually need to change my shirt. So no harm in taking it . . ." She trailed off, as I ran my nails down her back to reach the hem of her shirt, pulling up slowly, and then throwing it somewhere.

She recaptured my lips urgently, and one of my hands traced up the side of her ribcage, teasing her as much as possible in the short amount of time we had together.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door before long though, and we reluctantly parted as I went to see who it was as Alice pulled another shirt on.

"All set girls?" It was Esme. At least it wasn't Emmet. He would have commented on my slightly heavier than normal breathing for sure.

"Yep. Well, I think I'll leave you guys to it." I turned to say bye to Alice and found her an inch in front of me. She leaned up to kiss me and it wasn't until she'd pulled back that I remembered that Esme was watching.

She didn't seem bothered though. In the slightest. Huh.

"See you later." I slid through the door and past Esme with a smile and a wave before making my way downstairs.

"You off already Bella?" Carlisle and Emmet were in the kitchen, packing up food.

"Yeah. You guys have fun, I'll see you tonight."

"Sure. Listen, if you're back before us, let yourself in, don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

"Say hi to Rose for me," came Emmet's voice from the pantry.

"Will do. Have fun." I waved again before grabbing my purse from the living room and going to my truck. I rang Rose to tell her I was coming over before setting off. She seemed happy that we could spend some time together.

I could get used to this. I really could.


	2. Chapter 2

**A****/N: I apologise for how long this chapter's taken. But sadly, real life got in the way of my writing. Plus, I had no idea what to write. **

**But I have the next three-ish chapters roughly planned out, so I should be able to get those up pretty quickly. **

**No promises though. **

**Thank you so much for all the feedback, it's really appreciated :D **

I was with Rose until about eight that night, and when I returned to the Cullen's place, it was still empty. I had no idea when they would be back, so I helped myself to the food in the fridge before relaxing for the first time in a while. It was nice, just being on my own. Not that I was sick of Alice, but still.

I decided to take advantage of the empty house to take a much needed long shower, using Ali's bathroom instead of the one I'd been forced to use for the duration of my stay. I needed plenty of hot water to relax myself when I realised that in just a few hours we'd be back at school.

Now _there _was something I didn't want to think about.

So I didn't. Instead, I wandered around Alice's bedroom whilst the water was warming up. The last few times I'd been up here I'd been a little too preoccupied to really pay attention to it.

I hadn't noticed before that on one of her walls was a huge collage of pictures. I moved closer, trying to see if I recognised any of them. To my surprise, I was _in _quite a few of them.

There were a couple that were recent, from the last couple of weeks, including one from when me, Ali, Emmet and Rose had had a huge water balloon fight the day after I'd moved into here. Carlisle had taken the picture a second before he himself got hit. It had been a good day.

But most of them were from the time before she'd moved. There were loads, some of which I couldn't even remember. There was even one from our first day in kindergarten, when we'd first met. I could barely believe that the two girls smiling at the camera were the same girls who'd been through so much and still ended up together.

The steam coursing out from under the bathroom door reminded me of my reason for being up here in the first place, so I grabbed the set of clothes that I'd brought up with me and headed into the bathroom.

I could barely see for steam, but that was how I liked things. I stripped off my clothes quickly before stepping under the hot spray, closing my eyes and letting it calm me down. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realise I wasn't alone until a soft voice came from the general direction of the bathroom door.

"I presume you're in here, even though I can't actually see you." My breath caught a little when I realised that Alice was back and was standing not ten foot away from my naked body. A thousand possibilities ran through my head, half of which made me blush, which I was grateful she couldn't see.

Fuck, if only her parents weren't home . .

No. Couldn't think like that. That'd only get me into trouble. It took me a while to remember that I hadn't _actually _answered her, but it turned out that I didn't have to, because a second later I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist and lips on my neck.

"Hey, beautiful." I couldn't answer except to let a small moan escape my lips, and spun around so that I was facing her, pressing her tightly against me, skin against skin. I brought my lips to hers, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

One of her hands moved down my side, and when she reached the curve of my hip she pulled me even closer, one of her thighs slipping inbetween mine as she pushed me back against the wall. The cold tiles on my overheated skin made me gasp, and she took the opportunity to slide her tongue into my mouth.

When we broke apart for air, there wasn't any space between us and I was half a second away from losing any control I may have had over any of limbs. The water was still cascading over us as she made a trail down to my collarbone with her lips.

"Your parents . . ." I couldn't really manage a proper sentence what with her touching me so much. She ran her tongue from the base of my neck to the hollow behind my ear, her hot breath causing a shiver that had nothing to do with temperature run through me.

"Gone. Emmet was supposed to be 'watching' us, but he's at Rose's. So it's just you and me." That was enough confirmation for me, so I ran my hands through her hair, pulling her head to mine and kissing her relentlessly, needing her more than I had before.

Her hands ran down my sides again, and they moved to the back of my thighs, and I took that as encouragement to wrap my legs around her waist, pressing even more intimately against me so that I wouldn't end up falling.

Which would be _exactly _the type of thing that would usually end up happening to me.

But not today, because I didn't fall, and when she seemed sure that I wasn't _going _to, her hands moved up to my chest, and I ended up pulling her hair harder than I anticipated, causing her to groan into my mouth.

She knew what I needed, though, so she didn't waste time trying to tease me, like she had tried to do in the past.

I say tried, because after I started begging her, she gave in pretty quickly. I knew how to use things to my advantage.

She pulled back from my lips slightly as she slid one of her hands through the tiny gap between us, and she runs her nails lightly against the soft skin of my left thigh before pushing three fingers straight into my centre.

"_Fuck _Alice." I feel more than see her smirk against my lips at that, seeing as she's still so close to me, but soon I lose the ability to be coherent as she increases the pace which she's thrusting into me.

My hips meet start to meet her hand as I get closer to the edge, which she must have sensed, because next second she's driving her fingers as deep as possible, curling them, and capturing my lips in a fierce kiss as the muscles in my stomach tighten and I get lost in Alice-induced ecstasy.

She keeps kissing me until I come down from my high, and I reluctantly remove my legs from their death-grip around her waist when I know that I can stand up without falling over.

I want to return the favour, but the water's starting to run cold. Instead I pull her out of the shower, drying myself off a little and then her, unable to resist touching at least part of her.

She looks confused, which just makes her look even more adorable, as I drag her back into her bedroom. I leave her standing by the bed while I slide the lock on the door shut, making sure that we won't get interrupted.

She still looks a little confused, but I think she gets the idea when I tackle her onto the bed and start kissing her again.

***

When I wake up I'm lying with Alice in my arms, our legs tangled together under the thin sheets that were covering us. She's still fast asleep. And that was around the time when I realise that I'd woken up for a reason.

Someone was knocking on the bedroom door.

I have to look at the clock twice before I believe that I'm not seeing things. Because it says that it's seven. In the morning.

And we have school.

"Fuck!" I sit bolt upright in the bed, the sheet falling away from me, startling Alice from her stupor, and she glares at me sleepily, obviously wondering what the fuck is wrong with me. Turns out I don't even have to answer, though. Esme does it for me. Through the door.

Fuck, we're well and truly screwed.

"Girls! I know you're in there too, Bella. Now get up, you have school!" She's still hammering persistently on the door, shooting a panicked look at my girlfriend.

"Alright! We'll be out in a sec!" her voice is raspy. Must have worked it too hard last night. Even our current situation couldn't stop me smirking at that, and she noticed, giving me a confused look.

I shook my head, climbing to my feet and looking for something decent to wear. I suppose, in a way, having so little time to think about what was going to happen today was good for us, but I'd been counting on having a little more time to prepare.

Oh well. Too late now.

I settled on a pair of black ripped jeans and a black and white stripped top with some converse. I was never going to look as perfect as Alice would, so I didn't see the point ion trying any harder than I usually did.

When we turned up downstairs, Rosalie and Emmet were in the kitchen, and both shit knowing smirks in our direction as we hurried into the room.

I shot them a dirty look in return. I don't think they noticed, though. They were too busy making eyes at each other.

I tried to avoid both Esme's and Carlisle's eyes, which turned out to be impossible. Every time I looked up they seemed to be _there. _I knew that Alice was trying hard not to laugh at my attempts, but I noticed that she wasn't looking at her parents either.

Eventually Rose and Emmet made some excuse to leave the room, and we stood there for a second in awkward silence before I tried to make a break for it, dragging Alice by the hand behind me.

"Wait a second, girls." I cringed, but managed to school my expression into clueless and innocent as I turned around. I think I failed, though. Ali looked amused.

"Look, I think we've been a bit hard on the two of you. I mean, making Bella sleep on the couch while Emmet stays at Rosalie's pretty much every night. Of course, we don't know about that, though." Carlisle winked at me, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. He was just that kind of guy.

"Saying, that, we still think that Bella should sleep on the couch some nights. Regardless of how long she's going to be staying for. And we want to make sure that neither of you is doing anything that the other is uncomforta -"

"Mom!" Alice whirled around, embarrassment clear on her face and in her voice, and again I couldn't stop a giggle from escaping my mouth. She turned on me, glaring at me, before turning and stalking out of the room. With an apologetic look at her parents, I moved to follow her.

"Wait, Bella." Oh, God. He wasn't going to have a 'if you break my daughter's heart I'll break something of yours' conversation with me, was he? God, I hoped not. That would be _beyond _awkward.

"I know that today is going to be hard on you two girls. Don't let what anybody says get to you. They aren't worth your time." I threw him a grateful smile before slipping through the doorway and going to find Alice.

It wasn't hard. She was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, obviously waiting for me because she leapt to her feet the second she saw me.

"Urg, sorry about them. And sorry I left you there. What did they say?" She wrapped her arms around my neck, and mine slid automatically around her waist.

"Not much. Just not to pay attention to anything anyone says today."

"Oh. Yeah." She looks a little scared at that thought, so I kiss her softly, my fingers tracing light patterns across the skin of her back that became exposed when she leaned up to meet me halfway.

"Don't worry about it, ok? We've got each other, we'll be alright." I didn't believe the words even as I said them, but I was trying to reassure myself as much as her. She sighed, and the feeling of her breath against my lips made me want to kiss her again.

So I did, and that was how Rose and Emmet found us a few minutes later when they reappeared from upstairs. I heard Rose cough and turned around to see her smirking at me, _again. _

I was really starting to regret telling her so much yesterday. But at least now I can embarrass her and Emmet when they annoyed me. I considered saying something know, but decided not to when Esme re-entered the room.

I shouldn't say that type of thing around parents.

Ever.

It was time for us to leave, and it was with incredible reluctance that I let Alice lead the way to her car. We were leaving the truck behind. The stupid machine probably wouldn't even get us there to school. I really needed a new car.

Rose took Emmet, so naturally we ended up at school later than them, cause she was still driving like a maniac. They were waiting for us, though, next to the empty space that Alice usually parked in.

She pulled up next to Rose's convertible, and we just sat there for a second, neither wanting to leave the bubble of perfection that we'd created in the last week. I didn't want to wreck that.

But I guess we'd have to do it sometime.

She seemed to realise that at about the same time as I did, because she took a deep breath and leaned over to kiss me briefly before she opened her car door and climbed out. I followed suit, and she grabbed tight hold of my hand as we went to stand with her brother and my best friend.

People were already looking. God, stupid small towns. We tried to make normal conversations for a while, but it didn't take long for the whispers to start pissing me off. Just because you _think _you're speaking quietly doesn't mean you _are_.

Frustrated, I silently pleaded with Alice that we go to first period. Emmet came with us, wanting to make sure that no-one bothered us, but Rose stayed behind to speak to some friends.

Well, so far so good.

Not.

I wasn't sure if I would have preferred people talking to our faces instead of behind our backs, although neither were pleasant. I just knew that Mike would be the first to comment, though.

Sure enough, when the asshole walked through the door his eyes flew straight to mine, then Ali's, and then to our hands, still joined. Then he sauntered over to our desk.

I was in his seat, of course, so I could sit next to my girlfriend, but he didn't take my empty seat. No, instead he stood there, staring at us and unnerving me a little.

What the fuck was his problem?

"Do you always stare at people like that? Because if you do I'm surprised you don't have several restraining orders." I could hear the ill-disguised irritation in Alice's voice, and squeezed her hand gently. Her gaze flickered briefly to mine before back to Mike.

"Is it true that you're fucking?"

"Mike! That is none of your fucking business! Now if you have nothing _normal _to say then fuck of before I break your nose, too." He didn't, like I wanted, go and bugger off somewhere at the back of the classroom. No, instead the bastard sat right next to me.

I turned to glare at him, but he was looking at the front of the room, and I wanted to wipe the stupid grin of his face.

With my fist.

Luckily, the teacher came in then, so any daydreams of violence slipped out of my mind as when I could concentrate my thoughts on something else. But all to soon, that lessons over, and we have to venture out into the halls again.

People are whispering at us again, as we pass, and some are even brave enough to come up to us and say shit to me. Little, snide comments. I swear, if I knew that Alice wouldn't lose it if I let go of her hand, then I would have lost the fragile control on my anger and ended up suspended for 'extreme violence'.

Whatever.

They weren't worth it.

At the short break between our morning classes, we went to the library, mainly because I knew that no-one would bother us in there. And if anyone so much as _looked _in our direction, I gave them a stare cold enough to make them turn the hell back around.

I think I might have even managed to make this one girl cry. Shouldn't have been so curious, should she?

I was on my own in my chemistry lab, and I hoped that Alice would be alright in history. Angela was my partner ion this class, the only person who could sit next to me for an hour every day and _not _piss me off in some way.

Apart from Alice, of course.

She was already there when I arrived, and I ignored the people staring at me, throwing myself into my chair with a heavy sigh. Angela looked at me apologetically.

"Ignore them, Bella. They're just being small-minded. It'll get better after a while. And I have no problem with you dating Alice, by the way. She's much better than Edward."

A small crossed my lips, something I hadn't expected. But in those few words Angela had made me think that I wasn't alone, and there _were _decent people who I could count on.

"Thanks." It was the only thing I could say to something like that. She smiled back at me and the rest of our lesson was spent having regular conversation, when I could pretend that everyone in the school wasn't talking about me.

By the end of that lesson I felt slightly better, and Angela walked with me to gym, seeing as she was in the same class. Most of the girls were staring at me as I walked past them in the locker rooms, but I ignored them and headed straight for Alice.

She was sat in the far corner, trying to pretend that they weren't getting to her, but I could see in her eyes that it was. I sat next to her, and Angela sat on my other side.

"You don't have to sit with us."

"No, but I want to. It's not fair that they're treating you this way." I saw the shock on Ali's face, and realised that she mustn't have found someone as supportive as Angela in history. I wrapped an arm around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

Then we found out that we were starting volleyball today. At least I could hit people in the face without getting detention. It wouldn't be as satisfying but I'd take whatever I got.

Coach stopped me from playing after ten minutes. I was being vicious, but I _wouldn't _stop it. The bitches deserved everything they got. So what if that included several bloody noses?

Totally not my fault that I had bad aim.

So I had to sit on the sidelines for a while. I was getting daggers from Jessica, probably because coach had ordered her to keep playing when I'd hit her in the face. Oh well. Eventually she'd get over it.

The class seemed to drag, but probably because I was itching to be playing, to get my own back. Angela and Alice were getting some good hits in, though. Not as violent as me, but still enough to leave a bruise.

I was grateful for that.

I wondered of the rest of the day would improve. But somehow, with my luck, I doubted that that was even possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Hey guys. Ok, so I hate people that do this, but it's kinda necessary for me. **

**I'm not continuing with this story. If someone else would like to continue it, then I'm open to ideas. But in about a week I'll probably be deleting this. **

**Sorry to everyone that's read this and likes it, but I just cant see it going far. **

**Plus I've started a new story, but it's on another account. Pm me if you want to read that, and I'll tell you the name. **

**And I need to be concentrating on the book I'm writing, too. **

**Again, so, so sorry! **

_**LFA**_


End file.
